Chaos
by Melwa Rat
Summary: This story is a compilation of times the Anakin and Ahsoka wrecked complete havoc and landed themselves in chaos. From messing around with a jetpack to setting free a bunch of zoo animals, these two cannot help themselves from creating huge, fun messes. Year old fic re-edited with some spelling corrections! :)
1. Jetpack chair fiasco

**Heyo! I hope you're having a great day! I got really sad while working on Chapter 12 of Suicide so I took a tiny break to write this. i hope you like it. :)**

The few days after a battle were always a little too quiet for Anakin and Ahsoka's liking. They would always be flying back to Corusaunt or to a nearby medical station on the Resolue. Sometimes these trips back were sad after they had lost lots of men, but days like this were just boring.

Ahsoka lay on the floor throwing a tennis ball against the wall while Anakin was sticking magnets to his mechanical hand.

"Ssssnnnniiiiipppppsssss..." Anakin groaned.

Ahsoka kept bouncing the ball on the wall.

"Ssssnnnniiiiipppppsssss..."

Ahsoka rolled her eyes and ignored him.

"Ssssnnnniiiiipppppsssss!"

Ahsoka bounced the tennis ball against the wall, caught it, and playfully threw it at her master.

"Ouch! Snips, I got a magnet stuck on my hand and it won't come off!" He wined.

Ahsoka snickered and used the force to grab her tennis ball and throw it at him again.

"Meany." Anakin said. "Could you just help me out, please?" He asked holding up his metal hand and shaking it.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes and walked on her knees over to him. She grabbed his hand and tried to pull the magnet off of it.

She used all of her strength, but that wasn't enough. "Geez, Skyguy." She sighed, poking the magnet with her finger.

"Why were you putting magnets on your hand anyway?" She asked, reaching down by her hip.

"Ahsoka!" Anakin yelled.

"What?"

Anakin pointed down to Ahsoka's hand that was reaching for her lightsaber. "Don't use your lightsaber! That's a horrible idea!" He yelled.

"No, what's a horrible idea is sticking a shabla magnet to your hand!"

Anakin frowned. "I was bored, okay."

"Who is the strongest person on this ship?" Ahsoka asked.

Anakin smiled. "You."

She shook her head. "No. I couldn't pull the magnet off. Who's stronger?"

Anakin thought for a moment. "Hardcase."

Ahsoka nodded. "Well let's go find him!"

Ahsoka was a little glad that Anakin got a magnet stuck on him because it gave her something to do other than coming close to putting holes in the walls.

••••••

Hardcase was hard at work when Anakin and Ahsoka ran into the room. "Hardcase help!" Anakin screamed. "Anakin got a magnet stuck on his robotic hand!" Ahsoka shouted.

Hardcase stared at them in confusion. "Why does he have a magnet on his hand?" Anakin shrugged. "I was bored." Unlike them, he was good at keeping himself occupied in boring situations.

Ahsoka looked behind Hardcase. "What's that?"

Hardcase looked behind him. "Oh that? That's just my jetpack duck taped to a swivel chair I found in the war room."

That made Anakin and Ahsoka forget all about the hand situation. "Ohhhhh!" They said.

"Can I ride it?!" Ahsoka asked. Anakin lightly elbowed her in the arm. "Ahsoka, that's rude!" He scolded her.

"What?" She asked.

"Can WE ride it, Ahsoka. Don't forget about me."

Ahsoka rolled her eyes.

"Of course." Hardcase said. "Of course! I just finished."

Anakin volunteered to go first.

He sat down in the chair and they used Ahsoka's utility belt as a seat belt.

"Okay General, while you are sitting in the jetpack chair you won't be able to have any control over where you're going and it's kind of risky activating a jet pack in a low ceiling ship."

Anakin nodded. "Just let me FFFFLLLYYYYYY!" He screamed.

"If anything goes wrong either me or Ahsoka will shoot the jetpack and you'll stop flying."

Ahsoka grabbed one of Hardcase's guns and slung it over her shoulder. "I'm a terrible shot." She said in a matter of factly tone.

"Sounds like a good plan." Anakin said. "Now let me FFFFLLLLLYYYY!" Anakin yelled. Hardcase nodded and pressed a button on the back of the jetpack.

Anakin took off and started screaming. Ahsoka and Hardcase started cheering as the chair flew into the air. They kept cheering as Anakin hit the ceiling with a bang.

"OOOF!" He grunted, falling to the ground and hitting his head. "Acckk!" He yelled.

"Commander! Shoot the jetpack!" Hardcase screamed.

Ahsoka aimed the gun at Anakin, but she was a horrible shot, and a moving target was pretty hard to hit.

"Don't worry, Skyguy." She said. Anakin was too busy running into the ceiling and walls to hear her. She pointed the gun at the jetpack and pulled the trigger. She shot Anakin in the arm and the kick back from the gun made her fall over. "Owwwww' Ahsoka!" Anakin shrieked in pain before running into the wall.

Hardcase grabbed the gun from Ahsoka and shot the jetpack, making it turn off. Anakin fell to the ground with a thud. "That was awesome!" He yelled.

Ahsoka and Hardcase were jumping up and down. "Success!" Ahsoka yelled.

"Ten out of ten, General!"

Even though he had bruises all over him, and bloody gashes on his chest and forehead, and a shot arm, Anakin had never felt more cool.

••••••

Obi-Wan was trying to relax after a very stressful mission. He was sipping his hot black tea and reading when Ahsoka called him.

"Hey, Master Kenobi." She said in her best trying to sound sweet voice.

"Hey, Ahsoka."

"We kinda need you at the med bay." She said nervously.

Obi-Wan sighed. He didn't even want to imagine what his friends had gotten themselves into.

"What did you do?" He asked.

"Well, Anakin, Hardcase, and I strapped Anakin to a jetpack chair and he kinda ran into all the walls and the ceiling in the room, and then I might have accidentally shot him in the arm, and yeah. It was cool."

Obi-Wan spit out his tea in surprise. "What?! You accidentally shot him?! What the hell is a jetpack chair?!"

"A swivel chair with a jetpack duck taped to it." She said sheepishly.

Obi-Wan facepalmed.

"You might think it's stupid, but it was really cool." Ahsoka said.

"Really cool? Anakin's in the med bay!"

"Geez, Obi-Wan. You don't need to be so negative."

"Negative? You-"

"I'm looking at the glass half full. Actually, I'n looking at the glass all the way full! That was the most fun I've had in months!"

"Ahsoka,"

"I have no regrets. Zero! Zilch! Just come down to the med bay please." Ahsoka asked.

Obi-Wan sighed and set down his tea. It was going to get cold if he left it, but it looked like he had no choice.

Obi-Wan walked into the med bay to see Ahsoka and Hardcase arguing with Anakin. Anakin was laying down in his bed with his arms crossed. "It'll be cool." He argued.

"No, it won't be coolbeans, General. It will be stupid beans."

Ahsoka looked over at Hardcase. "Stupid beans? Seriously? That was the best you could come up with?"

Hardcase glared at her. "Well it's better than anything you could come up with."

"I'm already cool and this will add to my coolness level." Anakin declared.

Ahsoka shook her head. "Your coolness level is at the same level as Obi-Wan's!"

"Snips how dare you?!" Anakin shouted.

Hardcase shook his head at Ahsoka. "That was a tad too offensive, Commander."

Obi-Wan cleared his throat. "Hey. I'm right here in the doorway." He said.

They all turned to him and frowned. "What are you guys arguing about anyways?" Obi-Wan asked.

Anakin scoffed. "The stupid doctors told me to get in the bacta tank but I'm not gonna. I want more cool battle scars."

Obi-Wan shook his head. "No! No I am not doing this again! You said the same thing with your eye and it drove me insane!"

Anakin gave him a death glare. "COOL. BATTLE. SCARS."

Obi-Wan walked in the room and started pacing. "No. No! NOO! They're not even battle scars! You didn't get them in battle you got them because you were trying to make a jetpack chair or whatever!" Obi-Wan yelled.

"COOL. SCARS." Anakin pouted.

"Would you grow up for force sakes!?" Obi-Wan shouted, pacing a little faster.

"I didn't raise you to become some-"

"Macho, coolbeans, tough, epic, stud?" Anakin interrupted, gaining a few laughs from Ahsoka.

"No! A whimp who's scared of the bacta tank." Obi-Wan screamed.

"I am not! I'm a whimp who just wants some recognition around here!" Anakin shot back.

"You tell em'!" Hardcase and Ahsoka cheered. He had gotten them on his side.

"What is my life?" Obi-Wan sighed.

Anakin looked down at his hand. "Fuck." He muttered. "I still have a magnet stuck on my hand."

**I made a coolbeans reference to Clone Wars Adventures. If you didn't get it, basically Anakin got in this lightsaber fight with Ventress and she cut his eye (it's how he got his scar) and it was all swelled up and gross. He went to **

**Obi-Wan and he kept telling him to stop being a baby get in the bacta tank and fix it, but Anakin wanted a battle scar to impress people. :)**


	2. A Restaurant Duel

To celebrate their successful mission, Plo decided to take Anakin, Ahsoka, and Wolfe out for dinner. Of course he couldn't eat there because he had to eat really gross liquid food through tubes with his mask.

**I dunno if that's how he eats. It's just my guess.**

But he just wanted to do something nice with his friends. What a mistake.

After the food was served, Plo had to leave to go to the bathroom.

The second he was gone, Anakin picked up a baguette. "Oh, cool! A lightsaber!" He shouted, pointing it at Ahsoka. Wolfe laughed. Having Anakin and Ahsoka around was really fun. The only way he could explain it was like having free entertainment.

Ahsoka grabbed two potatoes and stabbed the pointy parts of her monstrals through them. "If you wanna fight me, fight me." She challenged Anakin.

Anakin started laughing too. It was pretty hard to take her seriously with potatoes on her lekku. But she was serious. Serious and ready for a fight. Ahsoka stood up on her chair to look more threatening. "Who are you laughing at, Skyguy?"

Anakin stood up on his chair so he was even taller than her. Wolfe laughed even louder as people started to stare.

Anakin poked Ahsoka in the stomach with his baguette, pretending to stab her with a lightsaber. She dramatically fell off her chair and to the ground. They ignored as concerned shouts echoed through the restaurant.

Ahsoka grabbed Wolfe's hand from the floor. He looked down at her. "Avenge me." She coughed, before sticking out her tongue and playing dead.

"Care to avenge your friend, Commander Wolfe?" Anakin asked, holding his baguette at the ready. "No! I will revive my fallen friend!" Everyone in the restaurant started clapping. They thought Anakin, Ahsoka, and Wolfe were planted actors giving them a show.

Wolfe grabbed a glass of water and poured it on Ahsoka's face. She gasped and sat up. "Wolfe!"

"I have given her the water of life and now she will avenge herself!" Wolfe yelled.

Cheers went through the restaurant. Even the employees started watching.

Anakin stared at Ahsoka. "Maybe you have the water of life, Ahsoka. But I have the Sprite of death!" He grabbed his drink and splashed her in the face. She fell to the ground again. "You have killed me!" She shouted, before "dying."

Anakin hopped down from his chair and started stabbing her "dead body" over and over again with his baguette.

••••••

Plo was washing his hands in the sink when he sensed something. "I feel a disturbance in the force." He said out loud. He tried to concentrate on what it was. Was there a massacre? Was Count Dooku nearby? Had the Jedi Order been destroyed? No. It was something much, much more dangerous. "My friends are up to some fuckery." Plo gasped, running out of the bathroom and into the restaurant.

When he got back, what he saw was complete chaos.

Ahsoka was laying on the ground with Potatoes on her lekku, soaked with water while Anakin was fake stabbing her with a baguette. Wolfe was sitting there with a smirk on his face listening to the cheering crowd of costumers.

Plo put his hands on his hips. "Anakin, Ahsoka! Stop it right now! Go back to your food everyone!" He scolded.

Ahsoka frowned and they got back in their seats.

"But it's a lightsaber. It's cool." Anakin said quietly.

Plo face palmed. "You guys are adults. You shouldn't be so immature."

Ahsoka crossed her arms over her chest. "We're not immature, Master Plo."

He sighed. "Says the girl who has potatoes stuck to her monstrals."

Anakin frowned and put an arm around her. "I think it's a very good fashion statement, Snips."

Ahsoka smiled. "Thanks." She turned back to Plo. "See, SOMEBODY thinks a have good style."

Plo rolled his eyes. He gave up on trying to scold Ahsoka. "Anakin why were you hitting her with a baguette?"

Anakin frowned. "We were having a duel. Geez!"

Plo sighed. "Let's just go back to having a normal dinner, okay?"

They all nodded unenthusiasticly.

They ate in silence for a few minutes before Anakin reached in the bowl of green grapes and plopped one in his mouth.

"Ewwww!" He screamed, spitting it out and gagging.

"Wolfe!" Anakin shrieked.

They all looked to Wolfe who was trying to slide under the table and make his escape.

Anakin picked up the grape he tried to eat from the table. "Is this your prosthetic eye?!"

Wolfe nodded shamefully and Plo started regretting the fact that he was ever born in the same century as them. Ahsoka was laughing her head off.

"Eww! It's been in your eye socket and my mouth!" Anakin complained.

Ahsoka stopped laughing. "Wait, Wolfe. If Anakin's holding your eye right now, what's that in your eye socket?"

Wolfe pulled it out making them all cringe. "It's a grape."

Plo stood up and flipped over the table before walking out of the restaurant.

**This one was pretty short, but I really like it. :)**


	3. A disastrous visit to the zoo!

**Heyo! I had to watch the Aladdin remake with my grandma today. It wasn't the worst, but in my opinion Disney should cut it out with the remakes. Other than that it was kinda okay. Love you lots. :) **

Anakin and Ahsoka had had a pretty busy week. They had three back-to-back battles with no rest in between. But as a thank you for winning all three battles, the council gave them a few days off. They really should have known better.

On the second day, Anakin decided to take Ahsoka to the zoo. She had never been there, but she always seemed to like animals.

They walked into the zoo and Ahsoka grabbed Anakin's hand, pulling him towards the giraffes. "Look!" She shouted. "They look like Kaminoans."

Anakin facepalmed. "They kind of do."

He was going to take a minute to look at the giraffe, but Ahsoka had already ran over to the next animal. "Ahsoka wait!" Anakin shouted, running after her. She stopped running in front of the emu cage.

"Force, you're fast." Anakin panted as he caught up to her. Ahsoka laughed and pointed at the emu. "It kind of reminds me of you." She said.

Anakin stared at the weird bird and tilted his head to the side, listening to Ahsoka laugh. "Why does it remind you of me?" He asked as he watched it try to eat a rock.

Ahsoka shrugged. "It's really weird, and lots of people are kind of scared by it but really it's just a cinnamon roll. You see it?"

Anakin shook his head. "All I see is a funny shaped bird trying to eat a rock." He said dryly.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes. "Let's go look at the monkeys!" She ran off and Anakin sighed. He agreed to go to the zoo to look at animals, not go to the zoo to get a workout. He ran after her.

When he caught up with her she was standing near a monkey who was doing a bunch of flips. "That one can be you." Anakin said, tiredly.

"Why?" Ahsoka asked, confused by his comparison.

"It does too many flips." Anakin said.

Ahsoka shook her head. "I do not do that!"

Anakin looked down at her. "How many flips have you done today?"

Ahsoka frowned. "Fifty seven and counting." She mumbled.

"See! You even keep count of them!" Anakin said.

Ahsoka frowned.

"Well, this monkey might do too many flips, but he looks really happy about it." Anakin said. "And he isn't being mean to the other monkeys like that one is." He said, pointing to a monkey who was hitting another monkey in the head.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go look at the cool penguins!" She shouted, running off in the other direction.

"Ack! Slow down, Snips!" Anakin yelled. He ran after Ahsoka and followed her to the tank of penguins. "These penguins can be the clones." Ahsoka declared.

"No. More. Running." Anakin panted.

Ahsoka smiled up at the penguins, imagining them to be her clone buddies. "See? They're the clones." She said happily.

Anakin was still trying to catch his breath. "How?"

"They all look the same, but if you really look close enough they're all different."

Anakin looked up at the penguins, looking closely and seeing that they did all seem to have different personalities. "You're right." He said quietly, turning to see that his crazy Padawan had already run off.

"Oh for force sakes." He sighed. He ran off to go find her. He must have run everywhere before he found her running towards the Komodo dragon exhibit.

He snuck up behind her and scooped her up in his arms. She screamed and looked up at him. "Oof, Skyguy!" She yelled, trying to break free of his grasp.

But she failed and they both started laughing. "Please stop running." Anakin said. He tried to make the saddest face he could to guilt trip her. She frowned. "Okay, fine."

As soon as he set her down she started running towards the Komodo dragons again. "Snips!" Anakin shouted. He ran after her yet again.

Ahsoka stopped running, staring at the giant lizards. "What do you think they eat?" She asked.

Anakin sighed. "Annoying padawans."

Ahsoka frowned and pointed to the sign. "No. It says right here what they eat."

Anakin read the sign aloud. "Komodo dragons are carnivores, meaning they eat meat. They are such fierce hunters they can eat very large prey such as water buffalo, pigs, deer, smaller dragons, and even people." He looked up at her.

"Annoying padawans are people." He said.

She punched him in the arm. "So are annoying masters."

With that she ran off towards another cage.

"AHSOKA SNIPS TANO!" Anakin yelled in exasperation.

She laughed and stopped running when she reached the goats.

Anakin caught up to her. The fact that it was supposed to be a relaxing day at the zoo was not on her mind.

"These goats can be the younglings." Ahsoka said.

Anakin sighed. "And why is that, Snips?"

Ahsoka stared at the little kids feeding the goats with pellets. "Because they are annoying, loud, stinky, greedy, and scary. But they are kind of cute and smart when it comes down to it."

Anakin nodded. "I agree with the first part."

An evil thought came to his head. He should run off just like her and show her how it feels. So while she was looking at the goats he ran off to the peacock exhibit next to them.

He put his hands on his hips, wearing a sly smirk on his face. He was waiting until she noticed him and would get frustrated like he was. But she didn't. He watched as she fed the goats and petted a few. Was she ever going to notice he was gone?

She looked up from the goats and looked around for a second. "Yes. Finally." Anakin muttered.

Ahsoka looked up with a smile and waved, then causally walked over to the building with the sloths.

Anakin sighed. His plan had failed. He followed her to the building. "Look it's

Obi-Wan." Ahsoka said, pointing to a sloth.

Anakin smiled. "Because it's slow and old?"

Ahsoka nodded and laughed. "Yeah. He's like thirty." She said with wide eyes.

"Poor old man." Anakin sighed.

Ahsoka walked over to the snake habitat. "Ha! It's Mace Windu!" She shouted. Anakin walked over to her and laughed. "Yeah, Windu's a snake."

Ahsoka put her hand on Anakin's shoulder and looked him in the eye. "You know what?" She asked. Anakin shrugged. "What?"

"I am totally going to beat you to the zebras!" She shouted, running out of the rainforest building.

Anakin was determined to beat her. He ran as fast as his legs would carry him, and used the force to propel himself forward.

But once he got to the zebras Ahsoka was already there, staring at the animals in awe. "They have stripes just like me." She whispered.

Anakin nodded and bent down to plant a short kiss on her lekku. "You're a family."

A bunch of people looked at them weird for being way too sentimental over a few zebras.

After they looked at all the animals, Anakin and Ahsoka sat down in the picnic table area of the zoo and got some food. Ahsoka got a hot dog and Anakin got a huge thing of cotton candy. "That was really fun." Ahsoka said as she ate. Anakin nodded. Ahsoka guessed he was smiling, but she couldn't see his face behind his cotton candy. "But it does make me kind of sad." She said.

Anakin nodded. "Yeah. It's kinda sad that they're all trapped."

Ahsoka thought for a second. "Anakin come here." She whispered. Anakin leaned in closer to her. "We should set all of the animals free." She whispered in his ear. A huge smile played out on his face. "Yeah!"

Ahsoka frowned. "But we shouldn't free the Komodo dragon. She eats padawans."

••••••

Obi-Wan marched down to the jail cell to see Anakin and Ahsoka sitting there playing Rock Paper Scissors. "Guys." He said irritably.

They looked up. "Master, can you bail us out?" Anakin asked.

Ahsoka nodded. "Please?"

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes and held up a datapad that was showing the Holonews. Two Jedi set free the penguins, an emu, the zebras, and the monkeys at the zoo. Seriously you guys?"

Anakin nodded. "I know, I know. We were going to set free every animal, but we got arrested first."

Ahsoka elbowed him in the side. "He's mad at us for doing it, not for leaving the other animals in their cages." She whispered.

Anakin nodded and looked back at Obi-Wan. "But they got set free."

"No. They gathered up all the animals."

Ahsoka cursed under her breath.

"What were you thinking?" Obi-Wan asked.

Ahsoka sighed. "That animals were locked up and it made me sad."

"Can we go now?" Anakin asked.

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes and nodded, motioning for the guard by the door to unlock their cell. They walked out to Obi-Wan's side. He started walking in front of him and they followed close behind.

Anakin turned to Ahsoka and whispered, "I stole a zebra figurine for you at the gift shop."

Ahsoka smiled. "Thanks."

Sure they were going to probably get lectured for hours by the council for making the Jedi Order look bad, but all that they cared about was that they had a swell time.

**I can't wait to write another chapter on this! Plz leave reviwes to tell me how I'm doing. love you lots! :)**


	4. The Roadtrip from Hell

**Heyo! Sorry I haven't been posting much since I've been moving. I finally finished unpacking so I will have a lot more time on my hands to write! :) I know that this chapter shouldn't reallly be called A Roadtrip From Hell because they arent really on a road, but whatever... :)**

Anakin and Ahsoka sat behind Obi-Wan on the small ship. Ahsoka was trying to figure out how to wear headphones while Anakin was opening a box of Oreos.

As soon as the ship took off, Anakin started kicking the back of Obi-Wan's seat. "Anakin cut it out." Obi-Wan sighed. Anakin pretended not to hear him and looked over at Ahsoka.

"Here Snips." He handed her some scotch tape that he kept in his pocket.

"Thanks." She started taping the earphones to her lekku. She cursed quietly to herself when she got the tape stuck to her fingers and started flailing around her hand wildly, trying to get the tape off. While in this process, she accidentally flailed her hand right into Anakin's face. "Owch! Ahsoka!" Anakin whined.

"I didn't mean to." She protested, still trying to shake the tape off.

"Yes you did! Maaaaassssttttteeeerrrrr, Ahsoka hit me!"

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, praying to the force that he could keep his calm. "Hit him again, would you Ahsoka?" He asked.

Ahsoka smiled and punched Anakin in the arm.

"Snips?! You wanna go?! You wanna fight me?!"

Ahsoka set down her earphones, her CD player, and the tape dispenser with a crazed smirk on her face. "Yes!"

Anakin and Ahsoka started slapping each other's hands in history's most petty duel.

"Your mom was a protocol droid!" Anakin screamed while slapping away her hands.

"Guys cut it out."

"Yeah? Well yours was a doorknob!" Ahsoka shot back, making Anakin pull away from her and cover his eyes with his hands.

Anakin broke down into small, loud sobs. "Great going Ahsoka. You made him cry."

Anakin let out a pained cry and threw Oreos at his friends. Ahsoka was able to catch it in her mouth, but Obi-Wan got hit in the back of the head with the cookie.

"Hey! Who threw that?!" Obi-Wan yelled.

"Anakin did." Ahsoka said with a mouthful of Oreo.

Obi-Wan started to wonder why he thought taking them on a retreat would be such a good idea. "No throwing things. Ahsoka be careful what you say to him, he's a soft soul and he can't handle it." Obi-Wan sighed.

"Why?!" Anakin cried.

Ahsoka passed him a note and his sobs turned into laughter. All Obi-Wan heard was the sound of the tape dispenser and their laughter. "What in the blazes are you too doing?"

"Nothing!" They both shouted. As suspicious as they were being, they were also being a lot quieter, so Obi-Wan didn't really care what they were laughing about.

A few minutes later they had stopped laughing.

"Ahsoka you look beautiful."

"You look like a million credits, Skyguy." Ahsoka replied with a laugh.

"No flirting!" Obi-Wan yelled to the backseat.

"You're just jealous that you don't look as stylin' as us, Master."

"Whatever." Obi-Wan muttered.

Ahsoka looked out the window. "Can we stop somewhere to go to the bathroom and get some drinks? I'm thirsty."

Obi-Wan scoffed. "No. We have drinks in the backseat."

"Yeah, water." Anakin complained. "We want soda."

"And I have to go to the bathroom."

"Fine. There's a bar over here. But no drinks!" Obi-Wan said. The ship came to a stop by the bar. When they stepped out of the ship Obi-Wan gasped in surprise. Anakin and Ahsoka had tape all over their faces. They had either taped up or down their noses, eyebrows, eyelids, lips, and cheeks.

"You guys look ridiculous!" Obi-Wan shouted.

Ahsoka put a hand on her chest and batted her eyelashes, mocking him. "Thank you, Obi-Wan."

Anakin nodded. "Yes. Why thank you, Master."

"Go in the bathroom and take that tape off your faces. I'll be waiting in the ship."

He sat back down in the pilot seat, wishing that he could trust Anakin or Ahsoka to fly so that he could meditate. Or better, have a drink.

Anakin and Ahsoka walked into the loud bar and stared at each other. "I wish he stopped at a drug store or a refueling station." Ahsoka sighed.

"Why? Is this bar too loud?" Anakin asked, flinching as he got a strobe light flashed in his eye.

She shook her head. "No. It's that I don't have to go to the bathroom. I just said that to get some soda."

"We should ask if they have any." Anakin suggested.

"Yeah."

They walked up to the counter and called the bar tender over. "What's with the taped up faces?"

They shrugged. "Do you have any soda?" Anakin asked. "Our annoying friend wants us to stick to water, but water is boring."

The bartender rolled his eyes and passed them two drinks. "This'll be close enough to soda."

Anakin and Ahsoka didn't even bat their eyes at that before starting a contest of who could chug it the fastest. Anakin chugged his glass as fast as he could and slammed it down on the bar counter, throwing a hand up in the air. "I won!" Ahsoka finished her drink and slammed it down on the bar counter. "No fair! You cheated!"

Anakin crossed his arms over his chest. "How did I cheat?!"

Ahsoka thought for a second. "You started a half a second earlier than me."

"How can you even tell?!"

"It's a Togruta thing, Anakin!"

It wasn't, but Anakin had stopped trying to deny that excuse whenever it came up.

Ahsoka nodded. "Yep. It's a Togruta thing. Togrutas can tell time real nice."

Anakin rolled his eyes.

"Ahem." The bartender cleared his throat. "That will be fifteen credits."

Anakin pushed their glasses towards him. "No. I want a rematch!" He glared at Ahsoka while the bartender poured their drinks.

Once they had their drinks in hand, Anakin let Ahsoka count them off. "Three... Two... One!"

They tilted their heads back and began to gulp down what for some reason they thought was soda. (As you can tell they aren't really the sharpest tools in the shed.)

Ahsoka won, throwing her glass down on the counter. Luckily it didn't break as she shrieked in joy. "Yah! I win, Skyguy! You owe me twenty credits and a bag of chips!"

Anakin slammed his glass down. "We didn't place a bet!"

Ahsoka giggled. "Well why don't we place a bet this time?"

They looked at the bartender who was already filling their glasses. "Here you go." He said, sliding their glasses towards them. "If I win you owe me a bag of Doritos." Ahsoka declared, grabbing her glass from the counter.

Anakin nodded. "Okay. And if I win you owe me a cowboy hat." He picked up his drink, staring at Ahsoka as she laughed at him.

"Why do you want that?"

Anakin shrugged. "Everyone has to try out wearing them at one point in their lives."

"Whatever. Three... Two... One!"

They started chugging their drinks. Anakin won, leaving Ahsoka with a frown.

"You cheated again." She fake pouted.

Anakin cocked an eyebrow. "You're a person, not a stopwatch."

"Well I'm a Togr-"

Anakin held up a finger to quiet her.

"Obi-Wan is probably getting worried, we better go." He sighed, paying the bartender their amount due and pulling the tape off their faces.

They walked back out onto the ship with Obi-Wan. "What took you so long?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Tape got stuck on Anakin's face." Ahsoka lied.

Anakin nodded with a giggle.

Obi-Wan didn't pay much attention to how Anakin and Ahsoka were giggling over pointless things for the rest of the ride to the hotel. He just thought it was normal Anakin and Ahsoka. He parked the ship outside of the hotel.

"Hey. Anakin? You know what would be so funny?" Ahsoka asked.

Anakin shrugged. "Oh! If you put your boots on your monstrals and walked on your head!?"

Ahsoka burst out laughing before coming to an abrupt stop. "No."

Anakin frowned. "I don't like this game."

Ahsoka laughed and jumped out of the ship after grabbing her bag. "It would be funny if I threw my bag at someone walking under the window while we're on the top floor!"

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. "Let's just check into the hotel."

They left the ship and walked up to the front desk.

Anakin and Ahsoka made snarky faces at each other while Obi-Wan checked them in.

"Okay, here are your key cards." The droid behind the desk said as it handed Obi-Wan the keys to their rooms. "And for your information those two aren't allowed to go in the pool if they're intoxicated."

Obi-Wan turned around to see Ahsoka stacking peppermint so on her forehead that she got from a bowl and the desk while Anakin was jumping up and down with a slightly panicked, slightly confused, definitely happy look on his face.

"What? No. They aren't drunk. They're just weird like that."

Obi-Wan watched as the stack of peppermints toppled over and fell onto the floor, making Anakin and Ahsoka burst out into obnoxious sobs.

"Guys, come on. We have to go get our rooms."

They followed him onto the elevator.

"Pretty lights!" Anakin exclaimed while reaching towards the elevator buttons.

Obi-Wan held him back. "No."

He pressed the button for the top floor. "You and Ahsoka will be sharing a room and I'll have my own. No goofing off okay? If I come in there in the morning and the place is trashed, or- I don't know, there's any evidence of witchcraft I will be very mad."

"That would be stupid." Ahsoka said. "We would NEVER do ANYYYTHING like that."

"But we might hatch a zilliowbeast egg!" Anakin said as the elevator came to a stop and they ran out.

Obi-Wan caught up to them, directed them to their room, handed them their keycard, and said goodnight.

Anakin and Ahsoka threw their bags onto their beds and giggled.

Ahsoka sighed. "I want more soda." She walked over to the mini fridge and grabbed a a bottle of rum. "This is some fancy soda." She exclaimed, using nothing but her hands to open the bottle. It was kinda impressive, but Anakin was too busy looking in the mirror and imagining a cowboy hat on his head to notice. "Hey, there's glasses!" Ahsoka said, tossing one to Anakin. He didn't catch it, but laughed as it shattered on the ground. "Good thing there's three." Ahsoka said, tossing him another one, which he caught. "I want another rematch." Anakin declared.

Ahsoka laughed. "You're on."

••••••

Ahsoka lifted her heavy eyelids to see herself in a bright, trashed hotel room full of alcohol bottles and cans. She sat up, feeling a horrible pain in her head. "Anakin?" She groaned, cracking open her eyes again to see Anakin asleep on the floor wearing a cowboy hat. "Anakin?!"

Anakin shot up from the ground and flinched as she screamed, "Anakin what the hell?!"

"Stop yelling." He groaned. "What happened in here?"

Ahsoka shook her head. "What happened to you? Go look in the mirror!"

Anakin got up, almost tripping on the leaf blower in front of the bathroom door. "When'd we get a leaf blower, Snips?" He groaned. Ahsoka grabbed her head.

Anakin looked in the mirror and shrieked in horror. There was a horribly done picture of Nicholas Cage's face tattooed on his neck. "It's hideous!" Anakin yelled.

Ahsoka moaned in pain. "No yelling."

She looked down at her shirt, seeing it was covered in dried up puke. "Oh no." She muttered as Anakin walked back into the bedroom, careful of the leaf blower this time. "That wasn't soda was it?"

Anakin picked up one of the many bottles in the room. "Whiskey? Oh force they are going to charge us so much."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

Anakin sighed. "The glass alone in ten credits."

"Good thing Obi-Wan is paying." Ahsoka muttered, looking down at her shirt. "I'm changing."

She grabbed a hoodie from her bag and turned her back to Anakin. "Don't look."

She pulled off her shirt and Anakin gasped. "Snips, go look in a mirror."

Ahsoka scoffed. "You weren't supposed to look."

"You have a tattoo of me wearing a cowboy hat as I ride off into the sunset on a saddled dolphin!"

Ahsoka covered her mouth with her hands. "You know that red dress I wear on the frontlines?"

Anakin nodded. "It's backless! My life is over! Obi-Wan will see the alcohol on our hotel bill and my tattoo is pretty obvious, and I should just go into hiding!"

"Easy for you to say. I have a neck tat."

"What are you going to do about that?"

Anakin shrugged. "Guess turtlenecks are my style now."

They both flinched as Obi-Wan opened the door.

"WHAT THE KRIFF?!" He yelled.

Ahsoka quickly put her hoodie on. "What happened?"

Anakin sighed. "Nothing happened, Master."

"Says the man with Nicholas Cage tattooed on his neck!" Obi-Wan snapped.

"Trust me, Ahsoka's is worse." Anakin said.

Ahsoka's lekku turned a darker red in embarrassment.

"What happened?" Obi-Wan asked.

Anakin sighed. "Well we got drunk, then we woke up with tattoos."

Obi-Wan stared at him. "Ahsoka's too young for that!"

"What do you mean? She's old enough to get a tattoo." Anakin protested.

"To drink!" Obi-Wan shouted.

Ahsoka frowned. "I thought it was soda!"

Obi-Wan facepalmed. As much as he loved his friends, he had to admit they were really, really stupid most times.

**I don't support underaged drinking, I'm just sticking with the characters because Anakin was drinking when he was nineteen (Dooku Captured) and Ahsoka was drinking with Kaeden in the Ahsoka Tano Novel when she was either nineteen or twenty. So it's just the characters making bad decisions, not my preferenceence. Love you lots! :)**


	5. The Mold and the Mohawk

**Heyo! Sorry I haven't written in a while. Lots of stupid writer's block going on. I really hope you guys like this chapter! Have a great day! **

Anakin was drumming his fingers on the ladder in boredom.

"Anakin Skywalker, don't you make me come down there!" Ahsoka yelled from the top bunk.

"Sorry, I just can't sleep."

"Well neither can I, but I'm not being an obnoxious little drummer boi!"

Anakin sighed and stopped drumming his fingers. "I. Can't. Kriffing. Sleep."

"Ever tried counting sheep?" Ahsoka asked.

Anakin grumbled to himself and rolled over. That wasn't comfortable so he rolled over again. No. That was all wrong, now his foot was handing off the bunk. He rolled over yet again.

"Or you know, something QUIET?!"

Anakin got up and out of bed. "Whatever. I'm not getting any sleep tonight. I'll just go work on my fighter or something."

Ahsoka yawned and jumped down from the top bunk. "Count me in. I'm not sleeping either."

Any other master would probably tell their Padawan to get some sleep, but Anakin liked Ahsoka's company. "Come on, let's go."

Anakin and Ahsoka ran into the hanger and straight to Anakin's fighter. Ahsoka stared at the cockpit. "Skyguy, your cockpit is a mess! How long has it been since you've cleaned it?"

"It's not that bad." Anakin argued while he got ready to slide under the ship and work on the engines. Ahsoka shook her head. "Nuh uh!"

She opened the cockpit and climbed in.

"Don't lecture me like Obi-Wan, Snips." Anakin begged.

Ahsoka laughed, picking up a half eaten burrito from under the seat. "What are you kidding? I want to find some cool stuff in here!"

Anakin glared at her. "Hey! That is my dusty, lint cover burrito! Not yours!"

Ahsoka looked him right in the eye and took a huge bite out of it. "Finder's keepers."

"What?!"

Ahsoka threw a plastic bag full of candy wrappers at him. "You can keep that. No real worth."

He personally thought that his candy wrapper collection was prestigious and priceless. "What?"

Ahsoka rummaged through his cockpit and threw a banana peel at him. "So much trash."

How could Ahsoka call his treasures trash?

"Oh! Now this is great!" She yelled, popping her head out of the cockpit and holding up a three year old can of rootbeer. She cracked it open and took a long sip of the old drink.

"Mm, tastey."

Anakin crossed his arms over his chest. "That's just trash." He grumbled angrily.

"No." She said, jumping back down into the cockpit. "This is trash."

She tossed an empty pudding cup at him. "It doesn't even have any food left in it. Garbage."

Anakin picked his dear pudding cup off of the ground. "I don't think you get it, Snips." Anakin complained.

Ahsoka stopped rummaging through his stuff. "What do you mean?"

Anakin sniffled a few times to keep from crying. "I don't think you get how much this stuff means to me."

He held up the bag of candy wrappers. "These are all so colorful. Some of them are clear, some of them are shiny, and some of them are even a little sticky!"

He picked up the banana peel. "And this- well this is just a great friend. Banana peel WILL be there for you when no one else will! A-and I got this pudding cup that day when Obi-Wan didn't get mad at me for crashing another ship. I love this stuff, Snips!"

Ahsoka jumped out of the cockpit and wrapped her arms around him. "I'm sorry, Skyguy. I didn't know."

He hugged her back. "It's fine."

"Wanna tell me the stories behind all of the other stuff in your cockpit?" She asked.

He nodded happily and skipped over to the cockpit. He held up his beloved piece of mold when Ahsoka gasped. "Look, Skyguy!" She shouted.

She picked up a bottle of Elmer's glue.

Anakin dropped the piece of mold. "Oh yeah! A yummy snack!" He cried, trying to take the glue from his padawan's hands.

"No!" Ahsoka yelled. "We need to use this! We could give you an awesome mohawk with it!"

Anakin's eyes widened. He bounced up and down in excitement. "A mohawk?! That would be so cool! I'd be the coolest guy on this ship!"

Ahsoka nodded. "Yeah! We'll just drench your hair in this and shape it into the best Mohawk anyone's ever seen!"

"Yeeeeeeeee!" Anakin squeaked.

Ahsoka smiled. "Okay, just sit down and I'll be your hair stylist."

He didn't question that she had never actually tried to give someone a Mohawk, or done hair, or had any hair. He just sat down on the floor and let her comb through his hair with her fingers. "This'll be just swell." She laughed, opening the bottle of glue. She squeezed it out all over his hair.

"How's it going?" Anakin asked.

Ahsoka laughed and squeezed the bottle even harder. "Great."

The bottle was disposing the glue a little too slow for her taste. She yanked off the nozzle and let the glue dump out into his hair.

"There we go!" She cheered, throwing the empty bottle back into the cockpit.

"Is it sticky enough?" Anakin asked.

Ahsoka stuck her fingers in his glue covered hair. "Yep! Very sticky."

She started trying to shape his hair upward. He didn't really have hair long enough for a Mohawk, but she didn't care.

"You know what we need?" She asked.

"A refrigerator time machine?!"

"Yes. But I was thinking some tape."

Anakin nodded, shaky glue a little everywhere when he did.

"There's probably in your cockpit." Ahsoka decided, climbing in.

She tossed out a Lego brick. "Not this." She tossed out a toy boat. "Not this." She tossed out a pet crow. "Not this." It flew around the hangar, squawking loudly. She tossed out a rotten apple. "Not this either!"

She moved over a Kids Bop CD and found the tape dispenser.

"Here it is!"

Anakin couldn't move his head, but he threw his arms in the air and cheered.

Ahsoka jumped out of the tiny cockpit and started taping his hair up.

"This is gonna be great!"

••••••

Obi-Wan woke up to hear scratching at his door. "Ugg. Go to sleep, Anakin." He grumbled. He heard a squawk and he jumped up, hitting his head on the top bunk.

"No, no, no, no, no. Please not him."

Obi-Wan opened the door.

"No! Go away Mr. Chauncey!" He yelled.

Mr. Chauncey was Anakin's old pet crow. "I thought Anakin got rid of you years ago!" Obi-Wan had yelled at Anakin for breaking the rules and having a pet. Anakin had told him that he let Mr. Chauncey go in a peaceful meadow.

Mr. Chauncey squawked angrily at him.

"Anakin must be up to something."

The crow nodded.

"Lead me to Anakin, would you?" He asked, too tired to laugh at himself for talking to a bird.

The crow waddled off in the other direction and a sleep deprived Obi-Wan followed him.

The dumb bird lead Obi-Wan to the Cruiser's hangar. Obi-Wan pushed the door open to see that the hangar was trashed and Anakin was sitting on the ground with glue, tape, and gum in his hair.

Ahsoka was standing over him, jumping up and down and laughing.

"Guys!" Obi-Wan yelled.

They turned to him.

"Aww, shucks." Anakin said sadly. "He caught us."

Ahsoka frowned. "How'd you know we were in here?" She whined.

Obi-Wan pointing to the crow at his feet. "Your bird showed me where you were."

"A traitor?" Anakin gasped.

Mr. Chauncey flew up onto Obi-Wan's shoulder and nestled up against his face.

"What are you doing to your hair?!"

"A Mohawk!" Anakin and Ahsoka cheered at the same time.

"Go take a shower, Anakin. Ahsoka wash your hands. I'll start cleaning up in here." Obi-Wan yawned.

"Why would you do this?"

Ahsoka frowned. "Because, Obi-Wan. I want to pursue my dream and become a part time hair stylist, and Anakin has lots of hair."

Anakin nodded happily. "I would look great with a Mohawk."

Obi-Wan sighed. He did not know what to do with his friends anymore.

"Oh force help us if you two ever get bored again." He sighed.

**Yah! That chapter was short, but I hope it made you guys laugh! Love you lots! **


	6. The Twin Catastrophe

**Heyo guys! Sorry I haven't posted in a while. I guess I just got really lazy. :( **

**This chapter is a little weird, so just bare with me here. It's basically where Revenge of the Sith and Wrong Jedi doesn't happen, so Anakin and Ahsoka are still in the Order when Padme has the twins. Anakin is frantically trying to hide the fact that the twins are his from Ahsoka, but it's a lot harder than he thought. Hope you enjoy! :)**

Anakin really wanted to see the kids that weekend. Usually he would just sneak out, but the council was starting to catch on to the fact that he was gone every night. That didn't stop him. He was a man full of semi structured ideas after all. If he couldn't leave the temple to see Luke and Leia, he'd just have to bring Luke and Leia to the temple.

••••••

Ahsoka was laying in her bed in their quarters, datapad in hand. She needed to catch up on her studies, as boring as they were.

The door burst open and in ran Anakin. "Heya, Snips!"

Before Ahsoka could even look up, two kids ran in and started jumping on her bed.

"Hi Ahsoka! Hi Ahsoka! Hi Ahsoka!"

"What the?" The datapad fell out of her hands and she looked up to see Senator Almidala's four year old kids jumping around.

"Kids, no jumping!" Anakin said sternly. They listened to him, getting down from Ahsoka's bed and running to his legs.

She looked at them, then back up at Anakin. "Dear force Anakin! What did I say about kidnapping children?!"

"It's called babysitting, Snips." Anakin retorted. "Padme was really busy, so I agreed to watch them for a few days."

A small smirk came to Ahsoka's face. This sounded like fun. Way more fun than sitting around studying!

"Can I help?"

Anakin nodded.

Luke decided to interrupt their boring conversation. "Dad, I'm hungry!"

Anakin's face turned pale white. "Haha haha!" He fake laughed. "You see, Luke, it's kind of hard to pronounce. Say it with me, Annnnaaaaakkkkkkiiiiiiinnnnnn. Anakin. You pronounced it a little weird, there."

The twins looked up at him, absolutely confused. Ahsoka was amused. She had a feeling there was something more going on between Anakin and Padme, and he trying to hide it was absolutely hilarious.

"Ana-kin. Anakin."

Leia shook her head. "Stop being weird, Dad."

Anakin turned to Ahsoka. "Kids these days, ya know?"

His heart was pounding loudly in his chest. This really wasn't working out the way he thought it would.

"Why are you being weird?" Luke asked.

Ahsoka knew this was the perfect time to chime in. "Yeah, _why are you_ being weird?"

He gulped. "Hey, who wants ice cream!?" He yelled. Everyone cheered, including Ahsoka. "I'll go get us a speeder!" She yelled, running out of the room. The twins were about to follow her, but Anakin knelt down on his knees and put his hands on their shoulders. "Hey, remember what we talked about guys?"

The twins both shook their heads.

"You know? About how today is Anakin day. Today you call me Anakin?"

"That's a stupid fake name, Dad." Luke said.

Leia agreed. "Yeah. You should come up with a better name if you're gonna fake it."

He had to pretend that that didn't hurt. They didn't know he had a name other than Dad just yet, so they could be kinda hurtful.

"If you change your name today, Dad, can I change mine too?"

"Yeah! I want to change my name too!"

Anakin sighed. "You can do that later. Just call me Anakin, alright?"

"Okay Dad." They said at the same time, then ran off after Ahsoka.

He had no choice but to follow them. He was frustrated they weren't listening, but also a little proud they inherited his disregard for rules. "Ahsoka wait up!" He yelled, running down the hall after her.

He finally caught up to her buckling Luke and Leia into their seats on the speeder. "Ready to go shovel down some ice cream?!" Ahsoka asked. The kids cheered, throwing their hands up in the air. "Okay, let's get going, stinkers." She said playfully.

Anakin climbed into the front seats next to her and started up the speeder.

"For the love of force, please don't crash like you always do?" Ahsoka whispered to him once they were moving.

"What do ya mean, Snips? I never crash." He said.

"Be serious, Anakin. I mean if you crash with your kids in the ba-"

She realized that she had messed up.

"WHAT?! My kids? No, no. That's crazy. I am not fit to be a parent! I can't even handle strong coffee, how could I ever handle parenthood?! Not to mention I'm a Jedi. Jedi don't have kids. Jedi never have kids. Especially me. Do you think I could ever get a girl to like me?!" He rambled nervously.

Ahsoka had to try her hardest not to burst out laughing at him. "Sorry. I'm kinda out of it. Haven't slept in a few days."

Anakin ignored their argument, feeling his overprotective master side becoming prominent.

"Sleep is good for you." He realized that sounded like the type of thing a parent would say. "What? I mean, stay up as late as you want Ahsoka. Kriff the rules!"

Ahsoka liked this side of him.

"Kriff the rules." Leia's small voice came from the backseat. Anakin almost crashed as he turned around. "Leia!"

"Eyes on your flying, Anakin." Ahsoka scolded, then turned around to look her in the eye.

"We don't say that word." She tried.

Luke smiled devilishly. "Kriff the rules!"

Anakin banged his head on the dashboard. Padme was going to kill him. Ahsoka was determined not to let that happen though. She was prepared to help her boi out.

"I'll make you a deal." She said slowly. Jedi were excellent negotiators. "If you guys don't say that word-"

"What word?" Luke asked.

"The word you just said."

"What word we just said?" Leia asked.

Ahsoka shot Anakin a quick glare for creating these little monsters.

"The bad word you just said. Remember?"

"Kriff?" Leia asked. She giggled then turned to her brother, ready for him to say it too.

"KRIFF?!"

"Not that loud you two! If you never say that bad word again you'll get free Ahsoka piggyback rides for life, okay?"

"Even when I'm an old man?"

Ahsoka nodded, and they giggled about an old man getting a piggyback ride.

She turned to Anakin. "You're welcome Skyguy."

He mouthed a thank you. And pulled into the small ice cream place.

He helped them out of the speeder. Immediately they ran to Ahsoka, asking for piggyback rides. She complied and somehow managed to carry both of the kids on her back into the ice cream place.

When they got inside, Anakin carefully lifted them off her, making Ahsoka sigh in relief. Two four year olds were heavier than she thought.

"What do you guys want?" Anakin asked.

"Strawberry!" Leia yelled.

"Vanilla!" Luke yelled.

Ahsoka took a second, then shouted, "Three scoops of chocolate ice cream topped with a pound of nuts and Carmel topping. Ohh, and I also want rainbow sprinkles and a waffle cone, and a cherry on top!"

The twins shouted that they wanted the same thing. Padme would probably kill him if she knew they had that much sugar, but honestly he wanted that flavor too.

"Alrighty then! There's only one rule."

The twins had to refrain from yelling, 'Kriff the rules!' Because they still wanted piggybacks.

"What?"

"Don't tell your mom!"

The kids liked being sneaky, Ahsoka even more. "Okay. And no telling Obi-Wan either!" They all cheered for that and then went up to order.

The employees all glared at them for making them make them such huge ice cream cones that weren't even on the menu, but neither Anakin or Ahsoka seemed to realize the inconvenience.

They got their ice cream and sat at one of the tables inside.

"Thanks for the ice cream, Dad." Luke said.

"No problem, Grandpa." Anakin fake laughed. He then lightly elbowed Ahsoka in the side and laughed some more. "See what we have going here?"

He turned to Leia. "How's that ice cream, Aunt?"

She just tilted her head in confusion.

"See, Ahsoka. We all call each other by weird family names now. Funny right?!"

Luke pulled on Ahsoka's sleeve to get her attention. "Why's Dad acting so weird?"

She just shrugged. "I think he was dropped as a child or something."

The twins burst out laughing and Ahsoka stuck her tongue out at Anakin.

He stuck his tongue out too and shot her a mocking look. They were arguably more childish than the actual children eating next to them.

While they were busy making dumb faces at each other, Leia accidentally dropped her icecream on the ground and started crying at the top of her lungs. Luke didn't really have anything to cry about, but he guessed that was what they were doing and started to shriek and cry too. He flailed his arms around and ended up dropping his ice cream too.

"Oh no." Anakin muttered. "Ahsoka, can you clean that icecream up?"

He took the kids into his arms and started walking out to the speeder. They cried even harder having to leave the ice cream shop.

Ahsoka picked up the ice cream the best she could before the janitor took over. Then she followed her master outside where he was trying to get his kids to calm down and get in their seats.

"Please just stop crying! I'll let you meet some clone troopers, or I'll teach you to spar with training sabers!" That didn't work. "I'll pay you five credits each! I'll take you to see a pod race, or anything! Just please be quiet!"

Nothing was working. He put the kids in the back and strapped them in despite their shrieks and screams.

Anakin quickly got in the speeder and started it up. Luke and Leia were screaming their small heads off in the back.

"Wow, Skyguy." Ahsoka laughed to herself. "Your kids are almost as annoying as you."

He didn't even try to deny it that time. "How rude, Snips." He said tiredly.

••••••

Anakin had to go on a mission the next day, so he dropped the twins off with Padme.

"You don't think anyone suspected they were yours, do you?" She asked nervously.

"Nope. No one suspects a thing."

**Poor Anakin. Please review and tell me what you thought about this chaotic mess. If you want to read more weird shit like this make sure to follow. If you're a reasonable person, you probably won't and I congratulate you for having that much sanity. I hope you enjoyed it, and as always, I love you lots! :)**


	7. The Resolute Ghost!

**Heyo people! Since my school got cancelled, I have some extra time on my hands. Instead of catching up on missing school work, practicing my instrument, cleaning my room, or anything else remotely productive, y'all know I'm gonna write some shitty fanfiction! :) Anyways, I hope you all are staying safe during this pandemic and I hope you really enjoy this story! It's probably one of the most chaotic yet, and I formally apologize. :) **

Obi-Wan stood before the council. It was weird to be the one facing them, instead of having his normal seat, but he still had to tell them what had happened. Anakin and Ahsoka were standing next to him, but he insisted that he do all the talking. "Please, please, please. Don't make this worse than it already is." He had begged.

"Yesterday, at midnight, you and your troops were supposed to deliver supplies to the medical station on Kamino." Shaak Ti's hologram said. She sounded upset. Well of course she was. She was the Jedi stationed on that planet. Obi-Wan bowed his head apologetically.

"However, when you arrived, the state we found your troops in was downright ridiculous." Kit said.

"Embarrassing." Yoda burst in.

"Yes. And we take full responsibility." Obi-Wan said, even though it was quite a stretch to call him responsible for this.

Ki-Adi-Mundi read the report off a data pad. "When the ship arrived, you and your troops had opened up all the medical supplies. All of your troops were wrapped up in bandages and bacta patches like mummies, they were wielding needles, braces, and anything remotely sharp as weapons, and you were all running around screaming. When you were asked what was going on, many of your troops started rambling about ghosts and such." He tried not to laugh as he read the accusations.

"Your mission all but failed." Plo Koon said, sounding very disappointed.

Obi-Wan felt a pang of pain in his chest. He never meant to let these people down. He was still confused on where the mission had gone so wrong. "Yes. We know, and we are very sorry."

Yoda shook his head. "Need an explanation we do."

Anakin and Ahsoka both tried to speak up, but Obi-Wan gave them a look, signaling them to be quiet. They had a bad way with words.

"Well this incident actually started with some Spring Cleaning." Obi-Wan said quietly.

"Spring cleaning?" Master Windu asked.

All three Jedi nodded, all thinking about what had happened the day before…

***Flashback**

Anakin and Ahsoka were tinkering with Ahsoka's fighter in the hangar when Obi-Wan approached them. "Still messing with that?" He asked them.

They nodded. Ahsoka looked up at Anakin. "He's teaching me the ins and outs of being a mechanic. I'm going to be better than him one day." She bragged.

"Bit ambitious, Snips." Anakin said, putting a hand on his chest and flipping his hair like the flamboyant mess he was.

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. "Need I remind you two that Jedi are supposed to be humble?"

The master and Padawan shot each other looks and laughed. "Humble shmumble!" Anakin yelled, causing Ahsoka to burst out laughing.

"Anakin, how can you be raising her to mock the code like that?!" He asked his former Padawan, who was busy laughing along with Ahsoka. His face went serious. "Hey, she was this way when I got her. I'm simply encouraging her."

Ahsoka nodded. "If anything, I make him worse."

Obi-Wan couldn't believe that they were just talking about defying the Jedi principles so freely. "That's enough, you two! You're on cleaning duty!" He yelled.

The smiles were wiped right off their faces. "Think of it as Spring cleaning." He sneered.

Ahsoka put her hands on her hips. "We're in the middle of space. There is no Spring!" Anakin high fived her for that.

Obi-Wan glared at them. "Don't push your luck. The cleaning supplies are in the supply closet near the barracks. I want this ship to be cleaner than it's ever been before, you hear me?!"

"But I hate cleaning." Anakin complained.

"Yeah, well it builds character."

He gave them the I'm-not-joking look and they ran off to go clean the ship. Obi-Wan watched them, feeling proud of himself for finally taking action against their arrogance. Little did he know this Spring Cleaning thing would lead to an encounter with the supernatural.

***End of flashback**

"How could cleaning lead to this disaster, Kenobi?" Master Koth asked.

Obi-Wan turned to Anakin and Ahsoka. They knew this part of the story better than he did. "Well, when we were cleaning one of the barracks, we found something pretty strange." Ahsoka said quietly, not wanting to look any of the members in the eye because she knew they were all mad at her.

Anakin saw that she was upset and took over for her. "Yeah, we got real curious and decided to investigate."

"What did you find?" Mace demanded.

Anakin looked around the council members, trying not to laugh. "Well we found a secret stash under a loose floorboard."

Yoda's eyes widened a bit out of surprise. "Was in this stash, what was? hmmm?"

"Drugs, alcohol, weapons?" Mace asked.

Ahsoka looked up at him. "Monster energy drinks." She laughed.

***Flashback**

"This is the pits." Anakin moaned, as he picked up old food from under bunks and threw them in the trash bag.

"At least you're not the one in charge of gum." She said. Ahsoka was busy scraping chewed up gum off of the ceiling, bunks, and walls. "Obi-Wan's just upset we actually like to have fun around here." Anakin said. He picked up a tray of rotting food, and saw something odd underneath it. "Hmm, that's weird." He muttered to himself.

"What?"

"Ah, nothing to worry about. It's just I've never seen a floorboard that color before."

Ahsoka raised her eyebrows. What was Anakin even saying? She crouched down under the bunk next to him. He was looking at a red floorboard. All the others were usually gray. "How bored must we be to be interested by a red panel?"

Anakin rolled his eyes at her snippy comment. "You know, I've seen people hide stuff under these in holomovies. For all we know it could be a bomb. Wouldn't it be interesting to save this ship from a bomb?"

Now it was Ahsoka who was rolling her eyes. "Whatever, just pry it open if you must."

Anakin pried the panel open with little struggle, however, what they saw under it was not a bomb at all.

There was a huge, HUGE stash of Monster energy drinks. Completed with a sticky note reading, "Property of Quinlan Vos! DO NOT STEAL!"

Anakin and Ahsoka gasped. "We're gonna steal it right?!" Ahsoka asked. "You betcha!" Anakin cheered.

They forgot all about their clean up duty in the midst of their excitement. Everything they ate and drank was issued or supplied by the government, and to no surprise, government rations were super gross. Any real drink was considered liquid gold to the Jedi and their troops. Anakin and Ahsoka used one of the trash bags they hadn't used yet, and loaded up all the drinks. "To our barracks?" Ahsoka asked. Anakin nodded and they ran full speed down the halls of the ships. The clones in the hallway weren't exactly fazed by this sight. They were used to the General and Commander being weirdos.

Anakin and Ahsoka ran into their empty barracks and opened up a few Monsters. "I can chug more monsters than you can." Anakin bet.

Ahsoka wrinkled her nose at him. "Nuh uh! I can drink more than you!"

It only took a few minutes of trying to one up each other that they realized there weren't any Monsters left.

Anakin was shaking, and his left eye was twitching a bit due to all the sugar. "W-where'd they go?!" He asked.

Ahsoka was jumping around, feeling the burst of energy that came with drinking so many of those horrible drinks. "I d-dunno!" She hopped up from the bunk. "I FEEL SO ALIVE!" She shouted.

Anakin hopped up from his bunk too. "SO DO I!"

***End of Flashback **

"I guess we got a _little_ carried away, and we may or may not have drank all of the energy drinks." Anakin said.

Ahsoka nodded. "We didn't really mean to, it just happened."

Everyone on the council was well aware that they probably started some sort of competition or bet, (That was in fact how they had ended up with tattoos a few months ago.) but no one brought this up.

"Wait. How in the world does drinking a bunch of Monsters lead to a-" Ki-Adi-Mundi looked at the report on his datapad. "...Ghost sighting?"

"We're getting there." Obi-Wan sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. This was the most ridiculous thing that ever happened to him.

Ahsoka nodded. "Yep. Getting there. Anyways, we kinda forgot that you know, 'energy drinks give you energy' and all that jazz."

Anakin nodded in agreement. "And the more Monsters you drink, the more energy you'll have."

Obi-Wan silently wondered to himself if energy drinks could cause brain damage.

"Yeah, and when you've got so much energy, you get really bad ideas." Ahsoka said.

"Hey! It wasn't a bad idea, Snips!"

Everyone in the council chambers shot him a dirty look. "Yeah, that's why we're giving this report right now." She said.

He frowned and crossed his arms over his chest.

"So like I was saying before ANAKIN interrupted me, we felt an urge to do something. Anything really."

"And we decided to make our own agency." Anakin

A bunch of groans erupted from the council members. They were tired of this story already, though legally they had to hear it.

"What agency?" Saesse Tinn asked wearily.

The master and Padawan shot each other amused looks. "Well, we wanted to start an agency that would fight off the ghost."

"Oh for heaven's sakes, what ghost?!" Shaak Ti yelled.

***Flashback (again)**

"We need to do something Snips!" Anakin yelled. Ahsoka wasn't listening to him. She was currently trying to get the last drop out of an empty can of Monster. "If I can just get that one d-drop!" She muttered to herself. Her leg was bouncing and she was muttering a lot.

"Ahsoka, listen to me! We need to do something big! Something really big!"

She looked up at him. "We can flip off of one of the top bunks. I bet I could do a triple backflip if I tried!"

"No! Something bigger, something like… something like…." Anakin thought for a second, then threw his hands in the air. "I know! We need to catch The Ghost!"

Ahsoka gasped. "Master, you're a genius!"

Everyone who had ever flown on the _Resolute_ knew about The Ghost. There had been a rumor dating back to the early days of the war, far before Ahsoka was even part of it, that the _Resolute_ was haunted by a ghost of a spirit. The story had been told so many times to freak Shinies out that no one had a true perception of the story anymore.

Everyone in their right minds knew that it was just a story, but they were not. "We can summon the ghost, Ahsoka! Everyone will think we're so cool that we'll never be put on cleaning duty again!"

In Ahsoka's sugar infected brain, this made perfect sense to her. "Yeah! I'll never have to scrape another piece of gum in my life!"

Ahsoka set down the empty can of Monster. "How are we going to do it?"

He stood up and started bouncing up and down like a child. "We'll summon the ghost!"

"Yeah! And then we'll fight him with the force!" She cheered. "We'll be heroes!"

Even though the plan made no sense all together, Anakin only had one problem with it.

"We'll fight _him _with the force? What if it's a lady ghost, Snips?"

"Fine. Then we'll fight her."

They both burst into laughter at the thought.

***Ending of Flashback **

"Yeah. Ghost you are talking of, what is?" Yoda asked.

Obi-Wan sighed. "Master Yoda, there's been this little funny story about a ghost living in the Resolute. It's just a little campfire story the men like to tell to their brothers, nothing else."

The council looked at them in confusion. What kind of messed up story was that? When you died, they believed you would become one with the force.

"I know it's a little silly."

"A little silly, Ahsoka?" Kit asked. "This whole story is ridiculous!"

Anakin glared at him. He was about to tell him not to talk to his Padawan that way, but it was hard to disagree with him. The story was a little out there if he thought about it.

"So anyways, we decided that we were going to sum-"

"You decided, Skyguy."

Anakin shook his head at Ahsoka. "You followed along with the plan!... Whatever. I decided that we should summon the ghost and that we'd fight it and the whole ship would be really proud of us."

"It made sense at the time!" Ahsoka snapped at all of their confused faces.

Plo Koon sighed. "How were you planning on summoning this ghost?"

***Flashback **

Anakin had made a little Charlie Charlie board. There was a piece of paper split into four sections. Two of the sections said yes, and the other two said no. He put two pens balanced on top of each other in the center, making a cross shape. "I saw this in a holomovie once!" He laughed.

She laughed too because he was laughing. Then all of a sudden, she became dead silent, and dead serious. "So, you ready?"

Anakin nodded. "As ready as I'll ever be."

They stared at the pencils. "So, are they just going to move?" She asked.

He cocked his head to the side, trying to remember. "Uh, I think we need to ask questions."

Ahsoka stared intently at the pencils. She was still shaking from all the Monster energy drinks, but she was able to steady her voice. "Will you please be summoned here?!" She yelled.

Anakin thought again, trying to remember what exactly had happened in that one holomovie. "Hmm, I think we might need to call it by its name first. Let me try."

"GHOSTY, GHOSTY, ARE YOU IN THIS CURRENT RESIDENCE?!" He bellowed.

Ahsoka started laughing so hard her stomach hurt. Anakin started laughing too because her face was funny when she laughed.

"I was trying the best I could Snips!" He yelled between laughs.

Then they remembered that they were supposed to look at the pens. To their disappointment they didn't move.

"Great going, Skyguy! You scared the ghost off with your yelling!"

"Hey! You were yelling too!"

Ahsoka frowned. "Whatever! Let me try!"

She got really close to the pens, and whispered, "Ghosty, Ghosty, are you here?"

She expected the pens to move, but instead, a huge, booming voice said, "YES!"

She turned to Anakin who was looking for where the noise was coming from. And it certainly wasn't either of them who said it.

They looked at each other dead in the eyes and screamed in joy.

"Lemme try!" Anakin said, getting close to the board and whispering, " Ghosty, Ghosty, why are you here?"

It took a second for the ghost to respond, "Because I want to eat your souls!"

This time, they did not scream out of joy. They screamed out of fear.

***End of flashback**

"Yes. Please tell me." Obi-Wan said, taking Plo's side. "How were you going to summon this ghost?"

Anakin sighed. "I made a little thingy out of pens and we spoke to it." He said, waving a hand around. "It doesn't matter how we were going to do it. What matters is that it-" he was about to say that it worked, but how was he supposed to explain that to the council? Ahsoka looked up at him and shrugged.

"Guys, what happened?" Kitfistdo asked.

Ahsoka's gaze fell to the floor. "Welllllllll…. we heard a voice."

The council members looked at her like she had just grown an extra head. "What?!" Ki-Adi-Mundi, who had been starting to fall asleep, was jolted awake out of shock.

"It was probably just a hallucination." Anakin said.

***Meanwhile, somewhere in the afterlife **

Qui-Gon Jyn was laughing his head off. He had gotten them so hard! Even if he didn't finish his force ghost training before he died, it sure was worth it!

He had planned to contact Yoda at some point to tell him how to go through the force ghost training, but when an opportunity looked him in the face he had to take it.

He'd watched over Anakin and Obi-Wan from the afterlife since he died, and he'd never interfered with their lives. Until Anakin was trying to summon a ghost, and he couldn't help but have some fun.

"Ghosty, Ghosty are you here?" His Padawan had asked quietly. He had to put on his best spooky voice and respond. Honestly he didn't think that they'd react the way they did. He didn't think that he'd disrupt the whole mission and send the Resolute into a panic. But gods it was fun.

***Back in the council chambers **

"Energy drinks, no longer allowed to have them, you are." Yoda decided. "If so many problems and hallucinations they cause."

They looked sad, but knew that it was probably for the best.

"So what happened next?" Mace Windu asked. He would never admit it, but he was a little caught up in the story by now.

"Well next, Anakin and Ahsoka had the genius idea to come over the P.A. System and announce to the whole ship that the ghost was real and that it was going to eat their hearts."

"Souls." Anakin corrected his former Master.

"Fine, souls. Whatever they said, they told everyone to find whatever they could to defend themselves with."

Anakin and Ahsoka gave the council sheepish smiles. "It seemed like a good precaution to take when there's a ghost on the loose."

All the council members just shook their heads in dismay. Obi-Wan sighed. "By the time we made it to the medical station, well, the panic hadn't subsided yet."

***Another kriffing flashback **

"We need to warn the ship!" Anakin yelled. Ahsoka nodded. They were both shaking now out of absolute fear. The voice had stopped, but that didn't mean they weren't scared. The ghost was going to eat their souls!

They ran to the bridge as soon as they could, ignoring every clone that tried to greet them until they made it.

"Greetings, Sirs." One of the pilots said. "No time for formality!" Ahsoka yelled.

The clone was taken aback, but he couldn't ask what was going on before they turned on the P.A. System.

"Passengers of the Resaloute!" Anakin screamed into the microphone. "There's been an emergency! Your worst fears have become a reality!"

They could hear gasps from the men ready to fend off a separatist attack. "The Resaloute ghost is real!" Ahsoka shouted into the mic.

The gasps turned into screams. "Get ready to fight off the supernatural! Repeat, he IS real! He DOES want to eat our souls!"

The screams got louder. Ahsoka didn't really think before she yelled into the microphone, "Grab all the blasters you can! Put on your armor! No! That isn't enough! Use every single thing you can find in this ship to fend off the ghost!"

Anakin yelled at the shaking pilot to fly as fast as he could. "Double time! You know what, move over! I'll fly!"

The clone happily got out of the pilot seat and ran into the hallway to gather up weapons with the rest of his brothers.

Anakin sped the ship up, and started doing his own crazy spins and maneuvers. Problem was, his flying was so crazy that it made people in the hall think that the ghost had taken over the ship.

"Only a ghost would make the ship move like this!" One of the clones yelled in the hallway as they broke open the munitions boxes and started weaponizing everything. A few clones even ran to the mess hall and were taking off the chair legs to use as swords. "The ghost is going to get us all if we don't fight back!" Ahsoka yelled over the P.A.

***Final end of flashback**

"When we finally made it to the medical station our ship was boarded while everyone was still freaking out and Master Shaak Ti had to come calm everyone down." Obi-Wan said, pointing to the Togruta who sat in front of him.

"We're really sorry." Anakin said.

"Yeah, we really are." Ahsoka said. "Do you believe us? Do you believe that we weren't trying to start an uprising, or hurt our troops or anything like that?"

Master Plo sighed. "Well you can't make up a story like that."

"Used to your shenanigans we are." Yoda said sadly.

**Sorry that that was broken up into a bunch of pieces (just like my life is. Ack bad joke) it might have been a little confusing, but I tried my best to make it pretty clear. :) It was fun writing this mess, and after proof reading it, I am beginning to think that I've been cooped in my house a little too long. Anyways, I hope you all like it. Love you lots! :)**


End file.
